Blood Rose
by minimalwage
Summary: Steve Rogers isn't the only person the Winter Soldier recognises on the bridge that day and the other might just be the saviour he needs. Two weapons, both used for an ugly cause, may create something beautiful. Bucky/OC. Rated 'M' for precautions 'cause you never know.


**_Chapter One_**

I had supported Nat with every decision she made in the long time we've known each other, but it was at this moment that I questioned my unwavering loyalty to her.

The three of us watched as Dr. Zola's face flickered on the screen, explaining Hydra's infiltration throughout SHIELD's ranks, and the deaths they had caused of our fellow friends and agents.

It suddenly felt very hot in my leather jacket. I could feel the sweat beading on my back and soaking into by bra strap. The idea that Hydra had always been with us, watching and waiting for our mistakes, was a terrifying thought.

The video ended with Zola taunting Steve, causing him the send his fist straight through the screen. The German doctor disappeared for a few seconds but the green haze returned on a second screen to our left.

Steve lunged towards the artificial face, as if threatening it with a pain it couldn't be felt. "What's on this drive?" He growled at the video.

"Insight requires insight, so I wrote an algorithm." Replied Zola, in a taunting voice.

"What kind of algorithm?" Nat stepped in front of me, behind Steve's shoulder. "What does it do?"

"The answer to that question is fascinating, unfortunately, you will be to dead to hear it." The doctor replied.

An sounds startled us causing our heads to whip towards the door to watch two metal barriers close over them, blocking our only exit. I searched the room for a possible exit, like a window or vent but found nothing.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and made a small _beeping_ sound. The screen lit up with a alert.

"Guys we got a bogey. Short range ballistic." They both looked at me in panic. "Thirty minuted tops."

"Who fired it?" Steve asked as Nat pocketed the USB stick.

"SHIELD." I answered confirming Zola's speech about Hydra's infiltration.

Steve searched the room for an escape before seemingly making a decision. He ran to a grate in the floor, throwing it away before looking back at us. Nat and I ran towards him, prepared to fully trust his judgement and jump straight in.

I heard the faint sound of something soaring through the air before the roof behind us exploded into a mess of heat, fire and debris. Rock and electrical equipment flew over our heads and the heat was overwhelming, burning my throat as I breathed in.

Nat and I were pushed against the wall, our legs and sides painfully pushed together. Steve was leaning over the both of us his chest over my head and shield over Nat's. My blonde hair covered my eyes, and stuck in my mouth from my quick movements.

He was groaning in pain and the effort it took to stop us from being crushed to death by the falling debris.

Stone and cinder blocks covered us in our hideaway, one was painfully pressed against my thigh and Nat's elbow was digging into my side but I didn't open my mouth in fear of breathing something in. My eyes were squeezed shut to avoid the dust floating in the air around us.

When the noise stopped Steve pushed a block of concrete away from our heads, something only possible due to the super soldier serum pumping through his body.

I stood up immediately, shaking out the kinks and cramps in my body and stretching my arms painfully.

"Damn." I heard Steve mutter making me turn around. He was kneeling over Nat's unconscious body, she had blood running down hard temple and was almost looking comfortable.

"Shit, is she okay?" I asked the soldier, leaning over his soldier to feel her pulse. Fortunately it was still beating fast and strong underneath my fingers. "Come on, we've gotta' get her o-"

I was cut off by the sound of helicopters and shouting of people searching for us. Steve blue eyes met my green ones in panic and he quickly picked up Nat and started climbing out of the hole.

We ran back to the car, avoiding the lights of the Hydra agents searching for us. When we made it back to the stolen vehicle Steve placed Nat's body in the back of the car and joined me in the front seat, choosing to let me drive as I was faster.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as I quietly drive down the dirt road with the lights off. Hydra soldiers littered the destroyed area, but the flames and smoke offered an easy get away for us. "Who can we trust?"

Steve sighed and crossed his arms over is broad chest. "I don't know Rosa." He glanced back at a still unconscious Natasha in the back seat. "I don't know who we can trust right now."

"Well, you have me and Nat, and honestly you don't need anyone else." I gave him a cheeky smile which he tried to return. "Seriously Steve, left or right? This highway doesn't have an exit for ages."

He looked deep in thought for a couple of seconds, before his eyes lit up with an idea. "Go left. I know a guy." He said, seemingly relaxed with this new realisation.

"Who?" I asked.

"Someone we can trust." He answered vaguely.

We drove for half an hour before Steve spoke again. He did so in a solemn and guilty voice. "I'm so sorry Rosa."

I glanced at him in confusion. "For what Rogers?"

"For dragging you into this, you're my friend and because of me everyone wants you dead." He looked at me with sad blue eyes.

"Steve, honestly its fine. I wouldn't have followed you into this if I didn't trust your judgement." I said in what I hope to be a comforting tone. I wasn't good with trying to make people feel good about themselves.

"It's still not right." He replied in a solemn voice.

"Nothing is right in this business."

"You got that right." Steve and I both jumped at the new voice. Nat was now sitting up watching us with a smirk on her lips, eyes slightly dazed.

"Jesus Nat, can you announce your presence or something?" I said in a exasperated tone. Clint, Nat and I do that a lot without noticing, walking with a grace only trained assassins can accomplish.

"Come on Santiago, you're loosing your touch." She threw a light punch at my shoulder.

"Don't punch the driver." I threw my arm back hoping to land a hit on her.

Our childish quarrel was interrupted by Steve who spoke in an amused voice, "Exit here Rosa."

I swung the car out the exit onto small suburban area, modern houses surrounded the car. "Where to Cap?" Nat asked, resting her chin in her hands on the glove box.

"The next right, number 43." He answered while pointing towards the corner.

I drove away following his direction and arrived at modern looking, two story house.

We piled out of the car, stretching limbs after the long car ride. Nat was looked a bit haggard and swayed a bit after standing up, but quickly made her way to the door with Steve.

A dark skinned, tall man answered the door. He and Steve exchanged words as I studied the surrounding areas, looking for threats towards ourselves.

"This is agent Natasha Romanoff and agent Rosa Santiago. We need a place to lay low for awhile, Sam."

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us." I heard Nat speak to the man, Sam I had heard Steve call him.

"Not everyone." Sam stepped to the side, allowing us to pass into his home. I heard the door shut and the shutters drop, blocking anyone trying to spy on us.

"Thanks Sam. We really appreciate it." Steve played a hand on his friends shoulder and gave a grateful smile which Sam returned.

"This is cute and all, but we really need a plan guys." I step forward, interrupting their small moment.

"Of course." Sam looked at me with a smile, which soon turned into a small frown. "But first lets get you cleaned up."


End file.
